Inquietud
by the black Misao
Summary: Este es un fanfic de una de mis parejas favoritas AioriaxMarin, todo surge a partir de una inquietud, un beso y deseo
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes usados en este fanfic no son de mi propiedad, pertencen a Masami Kurumada.**

**los personajes son Aioria y Marin**

* * *

Todo comenzó una semana atrás, una inquietud había surgido, un deseo despertó, pero también una duda apareció

Todo comenzó una semana atrás, una inquietud había surgido, un deseo despertó, pero también una duda apareció.

Durante toda la semana los nervios estuvieron presentes, la sensación y el deseo de besarlo aumentando, hasta que un día mientras le ayudaba con su entrenamiento, se acerco más de lo que debía ser necesario, se acerco más, retiro la mascara que cubría mi rostro y me beso, pero fue un beso diferente, fue un beso más fuerte y con mayor… pasión

Un beso que en un inicio me tomo por sorpresa, pero conforme se fue presentando me encanto, de hecho odie cuando se alejo de mi para controlarse, odie la desaparición de la emoción que estaba surgiendo nuevamente, pero hasta cierto punto creo que fue lo mejor.

Ese mismo día, cuando me estaba despidiendo de ti, te comente que me preguntaba como te verías sin camisa, pero lo que no mencione en ese instante fue que los días que llegabas a usar camisa me habría encantado ser yo quien la desabotonaba o los días que llevabas playera ser yo quien te la quitaba. Era yo, la que anhelaba poder dejar tu torso al descubierto y poder sentirlo con mis manos, recorrer con ellas tu pecho y fundirme en un abrazo que no terminará.

Dos días después, la emoción volvió a surgir con igual intesidad, pero fue al día siguiente cuando se presentó con mayor medida, ese día me pidió que antes de entrar al gimnasio de su casa, me cubriera los ojos, le obedeci aunque la curiosidad del por que estaba latente, cuando por fin me dijo que podía voltear, me quede sin palabras, pude admirar su torso bien marcado, me encanto verlo asi y él pareció darse cuenta, por que en ese instante tomo mi mano con la suya y la puso sobre su pecho desnudo incluso guio un poco el movimiento que posteriormente continue sola, en ese instante quería quedarme ahí, no salir más y que todo comenzará nuevamente.


	2. El recuerdo

Flash back

**Flash back**

Todo surgió cuando me pediste que te ayudar con tu rutina en el gimnasio, por supuesto acepte, solo que me dijo que antes de iniciar sus ejercicios debía ponerse una pomada en el pecho, pero quería ver si yo podía ponérsela, con algo de pena acepte sin problema.

Cuando me acerque a él:

Marín- Esta todo bien?

Aioria- Si, solo estoy un poco nervioso, pero ya se esta pasando

Marín- Pues, yo estaba tranquila, pero ahora me estoy poniendo algo nerviosa jeje

Llegado el momento, de ponerle la pomada, en lo que sacaba la pomada de la caja, Aioria me observaba de manera atenta, cuando voltee en dirección a él, comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa que llevaba puesta, no fueron todos los botones, pero si los suficientes para poder ver buena parte de su torso e incluso hasta su ombligo, y siendo honesta no fue una imagen desagradable, fue cuando Aioria hablo para sacarme del estupor en el que me encontraba.

Aioria- Entonces…

Marin- Bueno, haber

Aioria- Seguramente va a estar fría

Marin- Bueno, mis manos estan frías- y con ellas toque su rostro

Aioria- No están frías, pero la pomada seguramente sí

Tras esta breve conversación, le puse la pomada, ¿Cómo describir la sensación que sentí al poner dos de mis dedos sobre la piel de su pecho desnudo? Un nerviosismo me recorrió todo el cuerpo, y a pesar del nervio tenia unas enormes ganas de besarlo, de perder los estribos por un momento y dejarme guiar por el deseo de besarle.

Mientras le ponía la pomada, él no dejaba de verme, pero en su mirada había algo diferente, algo que me intranquilizaba pero no por que se tratara de algo malo, me hacía sentirme diferente, pero su mirada era lo que más me desconcertaba.

Cuando termine de ponerle la pomada, me voltee y salí del lugar a lavarme las manos, cuando regrese él estaba viendo por la ventana del gimnasio.

Marín- Pasa algo?

Aioria- Nada, solo que estoy tratando de controlar un sentimiento o emoción.

Marín- Oh!

Aioria- Y tú?

Marin- Me quede pensando en que… cuando te ponía la pomada…deseaba…

Aioria- Deseabas? Yo también desee algo en ese momento…

Marin- …Si?... Que deseaste?

Aioria- Yo tenía deseos de besarte

Marin- Yo también tenia deseos de besarte, pero por que no lo hiciste?

Aioria- No sé, Marin… supongo que en mayor parte por pena y miedo

Marin- Pensé que un caballero de oro no le tenia miedo a nada!

Aioria- Hay cosas a las que cualquier ser humano, aun un caballero tiene miedo, pero el mío fue un temor a los que podría pasar en ese momento

Marin- A que te refieres Aioria? Qué podría pasar?

Aioria- A que el sentimiento que estoy tratando de controlar aun, se saliera de mis manos y me llevará a hacer otra cosa aparte de besarte, ese sentimiento, esa emoción bien la podría explicar como una excitación

Marin- _sonrojada bajo la mascara por las palabras de Aioria- _Oh ya veo! Entonces estuvo bien que no me besaras… ni yo te besara

Después de esto, el silencio impero en el gimnasio, cada uno empezó a hacer los ejercicios correspondientes en cuanto a la defensa y bloqueo de ataques, hasta que en un ataque de Aioria que Marin no bloqueo de forma correcta hizo que los dos estuvieran a punto de caer al piso, de no ser por un rápido movimiento de Aioria que lo evito, pero que los coloco muy cerca al uno del otro, debido a que en ese movimiento Aioria tomo a Marin por la cintura acercándola hacia su cuerpo de forma protectora, fue en ese momento en el que Marin levanto el rostro para poder ver de cerca de Aioria, en ese instante él la abrazo aun más y con una manolo retiro aquella máscara que le impedía ver el rostro de aquella amazona a la que amaba desde hacia tantos años, tras retirarla se aproximo aun más al rostro de Marin y la beso.

Un beso en el que se demostraron el amor que sentían el uno por el otro y que habían mantenido oculto por largo tiempo.

Al finalizar el beso…

Marin- Ya desapareció el sentimiento, verdad?

Aioria- No, todavía es presente, solo disminuyó muy poco.

Tras estas palabras, el abrazo que lo unía aun, termino y continuaron con el entrenamiento como si nada hubiese pasado, pero Aioria estaba muy serio, cosa que termino por incomodar a Marin

Marin- Qué pasa Aioria?

Aioria- … Nada… nada Marin- contesto el, como tratando de ocultar algo

Marin- Aioria… te conozco y algo tienes, que es?

Aioria- Solo tengo que pensar algo, es todo

Marin- Y que es lo que tienes que pensar? si se puede saber

Aioria- De lo que ocurrió ahorita…

Marin- Y que paso?... a parte de que te pusiste serio

Aioria- Tal vez… tal vez no fue buena idea pedirte que me pusieras la pomada

Al oír eso, Marin sintió una gran tristeza, cosa que Aioria noto pero…

Marin- Si… tal vez fue un error que me lo pidieras, y uno mayor el que permitiera que me besaras…

Aioria- No Marin, no lo tomes así…

Marin- Pues eso fue lo que dijiste y tienes razón fue un error muy grande

Aioria- Marin, si te lo pedí es por que quería que así fuera y pasara, era lo que más deseaba, además hay algo que tengo la necesidad de decirte, ya no puedo ocultarlo más…

Marin- Qué es?

Aioria- _en ese instante el caballero de Leo se mostró sumamente nervioso- _ Marin… yo… TE AMO

Ante tal confesión Marin quedo sorprendida

Marin- Aioria… Yo también Te amo

Dicho esto, se fundieron en un beso en el que se demostraron el sentimiento que había permanecido oculto durante años y que por fin veía la luz del día, un sentimiento tan grande como el mismo océano.

Transcurrido un rato, comenzaron a platicar de lo ocurrido antes en el gimnasio cuando Marin le había puesto la pomada.

Marin- Qué habría pasado si me hubieras besado en ese momento?

Aioria- No se a ciencia cierta que habría pasado, como te dije, ese sentimiento u emoción era como una excitación… a lo mejor te habría besado con mayor intensidad… te habría empujado contra la pared de forma que tu quedaras entre ella y yo… o tal vez…

Marin- _sonrojada por lo anterior- _o tal vez…?

Aioria- Recuerdas cuando casi nos caímos, lo mismo, solo que no habría evitado la caída_-dijo esto ruborizándose el mismo-_ no se, podría haber perdido el control, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no perderlo… y siendo honesto es algo que me habría gustado que pasará, pero siento que te habría faltado al respeto y no quiero eso.

**Fin del Flash back**


End file.
